


Baby Steps (Please know I am Sorry).

by smileandsleep



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Slight Violence, bed time woes, glimpse of PSTD, this is the landmine ship after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileandsleep/pseuds/smileandsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise encounters a situation one night when Arima gets home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps (Please know I am Sorry).

Haise had heard a loud thud echo across the home, signaling his leader was home, but immediately waking him from sleep. Drowsy, he lifted the blankets from off his off his body and as quietly as he could he got out of bed. 

 

His room was down the hall from Arima's, and as he rubbed his face to lose the last bit of sleep off, he cracked the door open slowly to avoid making any unnecessary noise. Squinting into the hallway, he peeked at where the other man's room was noticed that the other had left his room door open.

 

" _How unlike Arima-san"_ , he thought.

 

Confused by the behavior of the other, Haise left his room, extra cautious as to not make too loud of noises; keeping in mind that Arima had given him the rule to avoid making too much noise in the night when he first arrived. Inside the hall, he tip-toed his way to the other rom, but the closer he came, the more he noticed the other's mistake on closing the door.

 

Once in front, Haise pushed the door open, careful to be silent but winced as it creaked open. 

 

The room was dark, leaving Haise unable to make out Arima's presence as his eyes adjusted. When he felt ready, Haise stepped inside; biting his lip as he strained to see his owner before the other would notice him.

 

When the view in front of him gave no answers, Haise sighed and dropped his head, only to be taken aback by what he found; Arima sprawled out half way on the bed, half way on the floor. The older man had only his head and one arm laid on the bed, tie still setting on his neck and the other arm draped on the floor with his shirt mid-way off. The rest of his clothes were half off, pants only a few winches away from where he lay. 

 

Even in the dark, Haise could see the outline of Arima's muscles, usually hidden by layers of clothes throughout the day, out on display. warmth spread across his cheeks as he continued to stare.

 

_ "He fell asleep.", _ Haise, concluded in his thoughts. The breath he had unknowingly been holding escaped his lips.

 

The younger man recalled their last conversation, a phone call almost 12 hours ago of Arima telling him that he would be occupied with business from the CCG. He had not seen the other man in almost 50 hours.

 

There on display for Haise, he saw the famed CCG investigator pass out like any "normal" human being.

 

Deciding against leaving his owner in the current state, Haise shook his head and stepped closer to Arima, picking up any discarded piece of clothing he could see on the floor and folded it. He aimed for anything furthest from the sleeping man, but once those were all completed and set aside on a nearby table, Haise could no longer ignore the man.

 

As gently as he could, Haise touched the clothe arm of Arima, moving slowly in hope of pulling it off of him. But as soon as contact was made as sudden movement was made, one that Haise could not keep track of.

 

The arm that had originally been draped on the bed shot towards Haise and latched onto his neck. Arima had turned from his slouched position, eyes half open and void of emotion as he gripped Haise's neck. Alarms where going off in Haise's head as his airways were quickly closing. He knew his owner was still half asleep and acting unconsciously. Raising his hands slowly, Haise spoke as loud as he could from the grip, the voice coming out horse and quiet.

 

"A-Arima-san." The grip tightened. "Ari-Arima-ssan, y-your cl-clothes."

 

Haise could feel his mind begin to blacken, but he continued to peer at the other, noticing Arima also continued to stare at him. As quickly as the attack had been, Arima released Haise's throat and leaned against the bed.

 

The younger man was panting, desperately trying to get a hold of himself as quickly as he could. Arima had moved again; his head leaning against the mattress, looking at the other with glassy eyes. While he was busy coughing, Haise could hear the quietness of Arima’s voice say, “Haise, it’s only you.”

 

Smile crooked as he barely regained his breathe, Haise looked at him straight in the eye and replied back, “I need to get your clothes so you can go to bed.”

 

Only a confirmation grunt escape the mouth of the older man, still looking at the other with tired eyes. Haise moved I, careful not to startle the other again, as he pulled off the remaining articles of clothing one at a time.

 

Once the dress shirt was folded, pants put properly away in the hamper, and socks correctly on the feet of the other, Haise realized he had a dilemma about how he was going to move the other into the proper position for bed. Taking in a breathe of confidence, Haise maneuvered the dazed man’s arm whispering softly, “Arima-san, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Struggling under the weight of the other Haise pushed his way through, and carefully dropped Arima onto the bed. But before he could react the arms of the other circled around him and Haise was pulled down onto the bed with Arima. The two were spooning, and the grip around the younger man called for no escape.

 

Haise remained shocked by his new predicament, feeling his nerves panic as Arima unconsciously adjusted into a comfortable position; pushing his leg between Haise’s and pulling the other’s body as close as possible. 

 

He stilled, listening to the heartbeat right by his head, feeling his own begin to mimic the rhythm of the other’s. A mixture of emotion rushed at him in his vulnerable state, but feeling Arima unwind around him, lowering his guard, cause Haise to understand he was in no threatening position. In a matter of minutes Haise found himself lulled to sleep by the beat of Arima’s heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the sunlight filtered it’s way into the room and hit Haise in the face, he awoke. The bed beside him was warm but empty. As sleep crept away slowly, he figured only a handful of hours had passed since he and Arima had went to bed. His neck felt sore, but it did not cause too big of a bother for him. As he turned to look at the clock, he noticed a book placed right on Arima’s pillow, a elegantly wrapped ribbon around it. “ _Arima-san’s apology”_ , he thought, _“he must be shy”._

 

Haise took the book, and carefully unwrapped it, a smile painted on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written Fanfiction in a long time, nor have I ever written anything for Tokyo Ghoul. This will probably be prone to errors in spelling and grammar, please bear with me as I try to improve.
> 
> I'd really like to participate in the coming Arisasa and Amoneki weeks on tumblr so I will be adding more to AO3 as I practice.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated in order to help me improve.
> 
> If you've read to the end, thank you!


End file.
